Connor R. Hellklier
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the Quirks stoyline within the Ovenverse. Connor R. Hellklier was the butler to a very wealthy family of an Earth many timelines from our own. He served, he cleaned, and he kept the manor spic and span. However, his efforts were never always appreciated. Quite the opposite, he was always mistreated and yelled at for the smallest of things. Nevertheless, he was the butler, and his duty was to serve. As such, he kept to himself and minded his own business. One day, while he was cleaning the manor, he got a strange visitor at the door. He answered the door and the man standing on the other side offered him an opportunity to follow and serve him instead of his current family. Connor politely declined, to which the strange visitor replied with a 'Shame.'. That same night, the manor was attacked by an unknown group of assailants. The assailants murdered the entire family and was about to kill Connor himself, when a group of individuals saved him. They brought Connor aboard their house-shaped ship and introduced themselves as the Quirks - a group of the most intelligent beings in the multiverse. They explained that the assailants were a group of time travelling cultists known as the Sightless' Eyes. They had attacked Connor's family because their bloodline was essential to maintaining balance to the multiverse. Stunned by his minuscule purpose and the fact that he was unable to protect and serve the family he was sworn to, Connor decided to join the Quirks on their quest to maintain order and balance to the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B Name: Connor Railand Hellklier, The Butler, the Monster Butler, Connor Hellklier of the House Quirk Origin: Quirks (Ovenverse) Age: Appears in his early 30s Gender: Male Classification: Human, Butler Powers and Abilities: Close to genius level intelligence, competent in hand to hand combat and swordplay, minor Mind Manipulation and Emphatic Manipulation with his violin, Unnatural Charisma, minor Time Manipulation with the Tinkerer's Timepiece Attack Potency: Athlete level | Wall level (A casual punch from Connor embedded Newman into a wall. Took out a considerable number of fodder thugs without even breaking a sweat.) Speed: Superhuman '''(Was surprisingly faster than trained Sightless' Eyes cultist members.) | 'Subsonic '(Blitzed a group of armed aliens before they could react.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class Durability: Athlete level | At least Wall level (Tanked blows from troops that can withstand his punches) Range: Regular human | Few hundred meters with the Tinkerer's Timepiece Stamina: Surprisingly high Intelligence: ''' High. Knows basic combat strategies. Held his own when the Clubhouse was invaded by 6 squads of tactical troops. '''Weaknesses: '''Is just a regular human being outside of being slightly above regular intelligence. '''Equipment: Violin - Connor has a violin crafted by an unknown alien race that when played, will soothe the hearts and minds of anyone who hears the instrument. This can also be used for interrogations and combats purposes. Connor is capable of fighting while playing a disorienting melody to throw his attacker off balance. Tinkerer's Timepiece - A pocket watch that is able to slow, reverse, stop or fast forward time in an area around Connor. The watch has to be hand activated and can reverse any damage done to it so long as the Shard that acts as the device's quartz is still intact. Notable Techniques/Attacks None notable. Key: Before Training | After Training Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ovenverse Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Empathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses